Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the services and technologies for personal information management (e.g., calendaring, task management, goal planning, and the like) related to health and wellness applications, which further assist users in monitoring different aspects of their wellness and lifestyle targets. With multiple applications available on a user device, there is a need for an organized approach to monitor, manage and render notifications on a user device caused by different applications.